The Disorder
by 19TheAwesomeness97
Summary: One cold, December morning, three unsuspecting people collide. After a car crash, the three of them find themselves in a vast, cold, icy wonderland; filled with precarious dangers and absolute miracles. But something is very strange about this land... What are these strange feelings of familiarity coming from? It's up to Natalia, Laura, and Gilbert to find out. -No Pairings-


It was odd, really. How the three of their paths in life were intertwined. They weren't close friends, or mortal enemies. More or less, they were complete strangers. Yet on this very day, in the depths of winter, the three of them were to meet. Laura Peeters, Natalia Arlovskaya, and Gilbert Beilschmidt. Three lives that would change forever...

It was a stumble on the pathway, a bump that came from a shove, and just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. That was when the three of them met. Cold snow drifting on top of their red-tinted noses, scarves wrapped snugly against their necks; they were three unsuspecting people who just happened to come about each other. An apology, a cold warning to watch where they were going, and a reluctant shoving of hands in their pocket before mumbling something inaudibly.

They were about to go on their way when the unexpected happened. A car on the loose- a drunk driver, from the looks of it- swerved every which-way, coming too fast for the three newcomers. Widened eyes, a scream. Snow being tainted a dark red. Three bodies lay on top of the cold, cold snow... The driver vanishing into the distance.

This was the beginning.

A pair of deep blue eyes were opened. They looked around, to see she was surrounded by white. Snow. Ice. Barren wasteland. ...Where was she? She needed to get back home... It was important. She was to bring... something home, right? She couldn't really recall... The girl got up, stumbling slightly. She could barely move... But her will was strong. She needed to bring something home. Her presence was needed. Someone needed her there, right? The woman trudged through the cold, thick flurries of snow, before spotting color. Color in a white wasteland was good, right? And near that patch of color- against a tree, it looked like- was another splotch of color. She hurried. She wasn't scared of this unique appearance in this white kingdom- in fact, she was curious. Maybe whatever the color belonged to could help her get home.

He was freezing. He curled up against what resembled a barren tree, trying to grasp onto any hint of warmth it might contain. The snow stung at his eyes, and it clung to his thick, white eyelashes. What was this place? This frozen, horrid place. He didn't like it, not one bit. It was too cold, way too cold... He sneezed. He was going to get sick if he was here much longer. But how was he to escape from here? He wanted to leave, wanted to leave and get to someplace warm. A mourning chirp came from inside his thick coat; he had put his small bird there so it wouldn't freeze to death here. After all, he could stand the cold much more and for a longer period of time than that bird of his could. In the distance, he could see a dark outline of a figure. Was it a person? Were they here to explain this to him? He sure hoped so...

It sure didn't feel like her bed- it was much more chilling, and yet much more comfortable than her own stiff mattress. She didn't know if she wanted to keep sleeping in this new bed, or to get up and look around her. So the blonde settled for just laying there, half awake. Her vivid green eyes slowly opened, to be greeted with a vast, white land. She had been sleeping in snow! She chuckled slightly- she didn't realize she was /that/ tired-, before letting out a large yawn. She tried to heave herself up into a sitting position; sitting with her back covered in snow. This didn't look like the place that she could last recall in her memory. No, no, this wouldn't do. Her eyes scanned the whiteness for some sign- some gesture that could show her where she was. She needed to get home, after all. She had places to go, things to see! The snow didn't seem to let up, either. The once blanket of snow turned into a damp spot on the whole of the back of her coat. Were there any people here, she wondered? She sighed, tapping her numb fingers against the cold snow. There has got to be someone out here, someone that could help her... A figure approached her, and she sighed in relief. Someone was here!

Her platinum blonde hair caught several flurries of snow flakes, as she continued to head towards the color. And there she saw a familiar looking woman sitting on the ground. Where did she know her...? Was she apart of her family...? ...No, that wasn't it. A friend then, maybe...? ...No, she didn't have any friends, really. They all wanted her...brother? Was that it? Yes, that was it. Speaking of which, where /was/ her brother..? She couldn't remember. Who even was her brother? She couldn't recall that, either. All she knew was that she was lost. And here was another person, who was probably as lost as she. Maybe she could talk to the girl? Maybe they could find their way out of here together? There also was that other figure, leaning against that tree. Maybe that person could help, too. She opened her mouth, trying to remember how to speak.

"Ah... Hello," she managed to say, looking down at the blonde girl with the red ribbon in her hair.

The girl smiled widely, happy to see someone other than herself here. She looked so familiar.. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, though. Everything at the moment just seemed... fuzzy to her. Maybe she was still half-asleep? Yes, that had to be it.

"Hello!" She said brightly, her cheeks tinted a rosy red from the bitter cold. "Are you from around here? I'm kind of lost..."

"No... I'm..lost, too." Right. She was lost, wasn't she? Lost and confused.

"Oh, that's okay! We can be lost together, then~" She laughed slightly, before asking, "What's your name?"

Her name? ..Right, she should at least remember that. Natalia Arlovskaya, wasn't it? ..Yes, that was it.

"My name is Natalia...," she replied faintly, trying not to shiver from the sheer cold. Or was it nervousness? It was as if she didn't even know how to approach strangers and talk normally. Actually, she shouldn't be surprised at that- it seemed to her as if socially interacting with others wasn't one of her strong points... Yes, that sounded about right.

The girl opened her mouth to reply, but then promptly closed her mouth. Her name... Her name... L...La... Laura! Laura Peeters. How could she have forgotten?

"Almost forgot my name for a moment there!" She laughed, grinning sheepishly. "The name's Laura!"

Natalia nodded. "I saw someone over there, by that tree... Maybe they could help us?

She couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward talking to others. Laura made it look so easy; but she just couldn't have that ease. Natalia was tense and nervous, whilst Laura was carefree and joyful. Natalia wanted to get out of here soon, she wanted to be home. Away from the new people.

"Right, right~ I think I know who you mean! Let's go, then!"

Laura hopped up from the snow, shivering slightly, before skipping over to the tree. She hoped this new person would be able to help them!

Soon, they both approached the tree. Droopy eyes that were a shade of red glanced up at them. Laura smiled at the man, waving to him. Natalia stood off to the side, eying the stranger. He looked so familiar... Why did both Laura and this man look so familiar? Everything seemed familiar, really. The freezing snow hitting her cheeks at just the right angle, the exact expressions and words flowing from the conversing blonde and albino. Even the way that she walked, the footsteps in the snow, they all seemed so familiar. Too familiar. Before she could think any further into this, though, she was called back into reality.

"and Natalia here- ...Natalia? Nataliaaaaaa? Hello? Hey, listen to me when I'm talking! NATALIA!" The blonde huffed, one hand on her hip; the other waving in front of Natalia's face.

"Oh... Sorry, I was thinking...," the woman muttered, looking down at the ground awkwardly.

"I guess you weren't listening the whole time I was talking, then...?" Laura suggested, a tad bit annoyed.

"Da... Sorry."

The woman sighed. "Well, no worries! This guy here is just like us- he doesn't know anything either. His name is... Uh... What did you say your name was?" She looked back at the albino, who had stood up out of the snow.

"Gilbert."

"Right, Gilbert! He'll come along with us while we go look for some sign of activity here!" The blonde grinned, any annoyance she had previously fading away.

"Who said I was going to come along with you in the first place...? I'd rather be by myself...," Natalia muttered under her breath; the howling winds and flurries of snow preventing the other two from hearing.

Gilbert wrung his fingers through his hair; trying to be rid of the heavy snow that collected on his head. "So where should we head first?"

"Hmm~ I'm not sure... I've never been that great with direction to be honest... Natalia, what do you think?"

Finally something that she was good with. "Let's try to find a source of water- a lake of some sort. It will be frozen over, but usually if there's any sort of body of water, there would be people nearby."

The words flowed from her lips naturally. As if she had repeated the phrase thousands of times. But that was silly; after all. She had never spoken those words before, right?

"I think we should head this direction," Gilbert said, pointing in the direction Natalia came from.

"Nyet, I came from over there. There's nothing. How about we go to the east; I have a feeling there's something significant over there...," Natalia suggested.

Was it a good feeling? Natalia started to doubt that; it almost seemed... bad. As if going east would be both a gracious and horrid thing. Something bad was to happen if they would venture east... And then something good? Or perhaps the other way around? Or maybe they wouldn't find anything. Maybe it was all in her head. Maybe the snow and wind and social interactions with strangers were getting to her. It was too late to go back on her decision now, though, because Laura and Gilbert had already started heading eastward. The woman hurried to catch up with them, hoping the bad feeling that kept gnawing at the back of her mind would go away...

So the path eastward went on, with Gilbert and Laura chatting aimlessly, and Natalia following right behind them; only occasionally interjecting a word or two from her perspective. Soon, they came to a stop. It was starting to get dark out, and they wouldn't want to be traveling in the cold like this aimlessly in the darkness. They came to a cave, and after making sure there weren't any large wild animals that could be threatening them, they sat down, huddling together for warmth.

"We need a fire... I think I'll go find some dry sticks in this cave. I'll be back!" Gilbert said, getting up.

A bad feeling... Such a bad feeling... Natalia didn't like this. No, not at all. But if she came with him, Laura would be all alone... No, not good either. What if she stayed behind, and Laura went with Gilbert? ...Again, a really bad feeling. That left one option. Natalia stood up, inwardly discarding of her pride at least for now. This was going to take a lot of guts on her part.

"I have a bad feeling about you going alone... Laura and I will accompany you. That way no one is left alone here," she stated firmly.

"I'm fine with that~," Laura said, seconding Natalia's statement. "It'll be fun!"

Gilbert shrugged. "Sure, if you guys want to, I have no problem with it. We need to hurry, though. Before we can't even see anything anymore."

The three began to venture deeper and deeper into the cave, hand in hand so they wouldn't be separated. Gilbert was in the front, Laura took the middle, and Natalia stationed herself in the back. Little did they know of the dangers lurking right in front of them, or the danger that was approaching the cave from only a small distance away...

[[ A/N:

Well, hi again. It's summer, so expect some more fanfics! :D I'll try to upload once or twice a week, but no promises. I've realized I just can't stick to that kind of commitment, and procrastinate a ton, before forgetting totally about my fic.. WHOOPS. Anyways, I'm going to try my best to update this regularly, because summer vacation just started! I used the random Hetalia character and plot generator for this fic, which is why Belgium, Belarus, and Prussia are all in here. As for the plot... You'll see with due time. ;)

If you didn't already realize, Laura Peeters- Belgium's human name. She doesn't have an official human name, so I'm going with this for her.

Well, that's all for now~! -19TA97 ]]


End file.
